Malgré les différences
by qianshee
Summary: UA - Pourquoi tout devait être - toujours - si problématique ? Victor est aimé, adulé dans son école. Mais il est amoureux de Yûri, le geek, le looser, celui qu'il ne peut approcher sous peine de descendre de son bien-aimé piédestal de popularité. Alors il attend patiemment que le temps passe, pour qu'un jour, peut-être, ils puissent se rencontrer dans la "vraie vie".


**Bonjour à tous ! Il y a quelques mois, j'ai décidé de participer à quelques petits défis d'écriture d'un forum appelé _La Ficothèque Ardente_ , sur le thème G _eek, mon amour_. Voici enfin ma production ! Bon, après, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié un léger détail : cet OS était censé être classé en M, et avec ce qu'il contient... ben ce n'est pas trop ça. Mea culpa ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois :p**

 **Yuri on Ice ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Assis avec son groupe d'amis ultra-populaires, Victor discutait de choses et d'autres, mais de rien d'intéressant. C'était toujours comme ça avec eux : ils parlaient des filles, de la musique du moment et où les paroles manquaient souvent de sens à ses yeux, des films trop cool qui bientôt allaient sortir et le dialogue tournait toujours en rond.

Mais malgré les paroles stériles, il ne pouvait les quitter. Tout comme lui, ces quatre garçons étaient connus, aimés et adulés dans l'école et s'il venait à rompre leur pseudo-alliance, il retomberait immanquablement dans l'oubli. Pire, il serait critiqué, moqué pour ses agissements.

Et il tenait à sa notoriété scolaire.

Cependant, de temps en temps, alors que l'un d'eux dénigrait à haute voix une fille petite et en surpoids dotée d'impressionnantes dents de lapin qu'il n'appréciait pas et avait pris en grippe dans le but de lui mener la vie dure - « Elle n'a qu'à plus venir en cours, cette chienne. On aura des vacances. J'en ai marre de voir son énorme cul » -, il jetait de brefs regards dans son dos, comme s'il se sentait épié.

Mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Enfin si, bien sûr, on le regardait, on parlait sur lui, on gloussait à chaque mouvement fluide que faisait son épaisse chevelure argentée, mais ça n'était pas la raison de toute cette agitation corporelle.

Non, en vrai, il essayait d'apercevoir le looser de l'école. Un garçon charmant du nom de Yûri Katsuki.

Il était traité comme ça à cause de sa passion pour le monde geek en général. Dans cette école superficielle à souhait où les seuls jeux vidéo qui avaient la cote étaient _GTA_ et _Call of Duty_ , les _Final Fantasy_ , _Pokémon_ et autres _Kingdom Heart_ étaient hautement attaqués.

De même pour les podcasts et autres Let's Play qu'il sortait de temps à autre sur sa chaise Youtube. Personne ne s'y intéressait dans l'école, et ceux qui étaient au courant ne cessaient d'en rire. Jusqu'à poster des commentaires négatifs sur les vidéos en question.

Victor avait été jeter un coup d'œil une fois, et ça n'était pas si terrible. Ce n'était certes pas son univers et le travail était loin d'être professionnel, mais une certaine qualité était tout de même apportée aux réalisations, et ça il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Et ce jeune homme en marge, que tous, ou presque – il avait bien un ami du nom de Phichit, un peu dans le même genre que lui – rejetaient, il en était tombé amoureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le dire, il ne souhaitait pas subir le même sort.

De ce fait, il était obligé de garder ses attirances pour lui. Néanmoins il ne perdait pas espoir. Un jour peut-être, ce Yûri et lui-même pourront se côtoyer sans jugement. Il tiendrait bon. Il resterait dans cette école jusqu'au bout, il terminerait brillamment – c'est-à-dire sans échouer à nouveau – ses études secondaires ici, puis il voguerait vers d'autres horizons et découvrirait d'autres personnes, des vraies. Comme lui.

Il soupira. Pour l'instant, il devait garder le masque.

* * *

Il avait posté un commentaire appréciateur sur l'une des vidéos de Yûri, mais ne l'avait pas signé. Il savait que les membres de son petit groupe ridicule s'y rendaient parfois pour gratuitement critiquer le travail du vidéaste et il était hors de question d'avoir à se justifier pour ce geste. Et s'il serait aisé de leur faire penser à de l'ironie, il en serait très sûrement de même pour le brun. Inutile d'aggraver les choses.

A la vidéo suivante, Yûri, qui avait cette manie de répondre à tous ses commentaires, y compris aux anonymes, le remercia en public, dans une attendrissante déclaration. Il n'en fut que plus gêné, mais également touché ; le visage rayonnant de l'adolescent montrait une reconnaissance heureuse, une joie pure. Il était vraiment magnifique.

Ainsi, il ne se gêna pas pour complimenter sincèrement cette découverte de _Fire Emblem Echoes_. Et parce que présenté par Yûri, tout était toujours enjolivé, il se pressa pour acheter le jeu. Ainsi que la console.

Il joua. Il s'amusa. Il se sentit plus proche du jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que de loin. Pendant des heures et des heures, il eut l'impression de l'avoir à côté de lui, de rire, de plaisanter, de partager en sa compagnie. C'était un sentiment agréable, mais également cruel. Car tous deux étaient seuls. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils étaient séparés. Par un mur d'apparence infranchissable.

* * *

A la fin de l'année, Victor reçut son bulletin avec plaisir. Pour la première fois, aucun repêchage, aucun « échec menant à un redoublement ou à une réorientation ». Il allait passer des vacances tranquilles.

Contrairement à son groupe d'amis. Et c'était tant mieux.

Il n'allait plus les avoir dans les pattes. Ils n'allaient plus lui demander tous les jours de sortir, d'aller boire et fumer. Ils seraient punis et les deux plus « chanceux » allaient devoir étudier. Deux mois pendant lesquels il jouirait d'une liberté nouvelle et douce.

Deux mois où il pourrait agir avec Yûri.

La coquette somme d'argent reçue par ses parents, trop heureux de cette acceptation bienvenue et directe dans l'année supérieure lui permettrait d'acheter quelques jeux supplémentaires, dans le même genre de ceux auxquels le petit brun jouait. Ça serait la première étape de son plan. Entrer dans son monde de gamer, de geek et de fan pour mieux le comprendre, et pour mieux se faire recevoir lorsqu'il passerait pour de bon à l'action. Il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

De ce fait, les trois premières semaines de ses vacances furent consacrées à un enfermement volontaire et presque continu dans sa chambre, à découvrir, puis à éplucher chacun des jeux qu'il avait en sa possession – neuf, au total.

Une certaine dextérité acquise, il acheta les trois dernières propositions de Yûri sur sa chaîne Youtube et put se faire son propre avis. C'était toujours bien pour en débattre par la suite.

Il repéra les quelques licences célèbres dans sa petite collection et s'y intéressa de plus près. Il décortiqua tous les sites qu'il trouva à leur sujet, en apprit plus sur les personnages, sur les univers et sur leurs règles. Sans pour autant s'inscrire, il navigua sur quelques forums dédiés, lut les débats, n'évita pas les spoilers, chercha toute information qui pourrait grossir ses dossiers personnels.

En une poignée de jours, il était entré dans le monde fantastique des fans de jeux vidéo, des geeks. Et si cette étrange réalité ne lui plaisait pas par tous ses aspects, il sut en apprécier certains. Il sut s'attacher à certains personnages, sut ressentir de l'empathie pour eux, put partager, par moments, leurs émotions, leurs démons. Il comprit mieux les fervents défenseurs de cette mode informatique.

Et à présent, alors qu'un mois depuis le début des vacances était passé, sa vision, autrefois carrée et fermée, avait un peu changé. Il n'adorait pas ce dans quoi il venait de tomber, non ; il appréciait. Il reconnaissait à leur juste valeur les qualités de ses découvertes, mais pointait également les défauts. Contrairement à quelques tristes fanatiques, il gardait la tête sur les épaules.

Mais il se sentait tout chose. Il avait la nette impression d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises. Tout cela pour une seule personne.

Pour un garçon au visage lumineux lorsqu'il souriait. Pour un garçon qui jamais n'aurait dû l'attirer.

* * *

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la rentrée, la moitié du temps était écoulée. Ses amis, plus que jamais, étaient dans leurs révisions pour, peut-être, réussir enfin leur année et aller en rhétorique. Celui qui avait lamentablement échoué avait été changé d'école. Il était l'heure pour Victor d'agir.

Mais comment entrer en contact avec quelqu'un dont on devait se tenir éloigné sous peine de passer une dernière année désastreuse ? Et surtout, comment se faire apprécier par la personne qu'on est censé brimer ?

Victor ne connaissait pas son adresse. Ni son numéro de téléphone.

Venir lui parler par les réseaux sociaux était une idée, et sans doute la seule qu'il avait pour l'instant, mais il sentait qu'il serait instantanément bloqué, ignoré. Toutes ses paroles écrites, pour Yûri, sonneraient fort probablement comme des mensonges. Les mensonges d'un gars voulant s'infiltrer pour mieux détruire. Il savait comment ça marchait, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais cette fois, son désir était tout le contraire.

Phichit, l'ami du garçon, pourrait peut-être l'aider à atteindre son objectif. Cependant, il le savait, il faudrait qu'il agisse en finesse, avec tact. En un instant, tous ses espoirs pourraient être réduits à néant.

Pourquoi tout devait être si problématique ?

* * *

Avec plaisir, il avait constaté que Phichit n'acceptait pas que les messages de ses amis. Par conséquent, il lui fut aisé de le contacter pour lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait. Et pour ne pas directement le faire fuir, sa première missive informatique fut longue et détaillée. En d'autres termes, il n'avait rien caché.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

 _Bonsoir. Tu dis être amoureux de mon ami, c'est cela ? Excuse-moi, mais connaissant ton petit groupe d'amis, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve réellement que tu ne veux pas causer du tort à Yûri ? Que tu ne feras pas semblant de l'aimer pour mieux le ridiculiser ?_

 _Cependant, c'est étrange car tu sembles honnête, surtout lorsque tu mentionnes les jeux vidéo, avec photos à l'appui. J'ai de sérieuses raisons de penser qu'elles sont authentiques. Après, peut-être qu'il s'agit de photos faites dans l'appartement d'un ami, mais je n'imagine pas tes amis jouer à de telles choses. Bref, je suis perdu._

Ayant le bénéfice du doute, Victor ne tarda pas à se justifier encore plus :

 _Au pire, fais-moi simplement confiance ? Je ne sais pas comment je peux te prouver que ces jeux sont bel et bien à moi, que ce compte PSN est également le mien et que j'ai acquis seul tous ces trophées, mais réfléchis deux secondes : quel taré ferait tous ces efforts dans le seul but de détruire quelqu'un, alors qu'il y a des moyens bien plus simples et moins fastidieux ?_

Les échanges se multiplièrent, et finalement, le Thaïlandais céda. Il lui promit de parler dès que possible à Yûri de leur discussion, et qu'il reviendrait vers lui avec la décision finale du petit asiatique. Il lui souffla même qu'il l'avait déjà entendu dire de lui qu'il était beau.

La vie était belle, les choses s'arrangeaient. Enfin, Victor l'espérait.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, à son réveil, une lumière bleue indiqua à Victor une notification. Qui n'était autre qu'une invitation Facebook de la part de Yûri Katsuki.

Aux anges, il l'accepta, mais n'envoya aucun message. Il attendrait quelques heures pour voir si le jeune homme acceptait d'engager la conversation. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il se lancerait.

Et comme il l'avait en partie prévu, à la fin de la journée, rien n'était encore arrivé. Il se résolut à faire le premier pas et envoya quelque chose de très simple, de neutre, mais de sympathique, avec les nouveaux smileys qu'il venait d'intégrer.

 _Salut ! :D Phichit t'a parlé de moi, je vois, je penserai à le remercier ! Comment vas-tu ?_

S'il reçut bien une réponse polie et gentille, il apprit rapidement et avec désarroi que l'initiale conversation lui avait été screenée. Et qu'il était au courant de tout. De ses sentiments, des gestes qu'il avait entrepris pendant plus d'un mois pour arriver à ce présent résultat... et il devait bien avouer que c'était un peu gênant. Et qu'il y avait mieux comme technique de drague.

 _Mais ne t'inquiète pas_ , avait gentiment avoué Yûri dans un message, _je ne te juge pas pour ce que tu ressens. Je ne te considère pas mieux, pas plus mal à cause de cela._

Cette déclaration avait beau le rassurer, elle ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Yûri avait donc ajouté quelques jours plus tard, quand ils avaient mieux fait connaissance, après un long moment – visiblement – à écrire puis à effacer son message :

 _Je ne peux pas affirmer que pour l'instant je ressente la même chose que toi, à cause de ton groupe, des gens et tout ça, mais peut-être qu'un jour, quand on sera sortis de cette stupide école, les choses changeront._

A cette lecture, Victor se sentit sourire idiotement. Cette déclaration n'était pas anodine, il ne la prit pas comme tel, non. Pour lui, c'était une promesse de jours heureux dans un peu moins d'un an.

 _Oui, je l'espère._

Avec un garçon adorable et au sourire rayonnant, un garçon qui vivait dans un monde trop virtuel, trop illusionniste, mais qu'il se ferait un plaisir de ramener à la réalité.

En attendant, en public, il porterait de nouveau ce masque d'hypocrite, de star superficielle, de connard, ne le laissant tomber que pour les instants volés de leurs messages nocturnes.

Il compterait les jours.

* * *

 **Je sais, c'est cucul la praline, mais je le vois un peu comme ça, parfois, ce couple. Bon, après, ce ne sont pas du tout mes persos préférés, mais je pense qu'il faut apprendre à écrire sur tout et sur tout le monde ! J'élabore donc, à ma façon, ma petite vision du Victûri.**

 **A la prochaine, et tant que nous y sommes, lâchez une review comme on lâche des ballons ! :D**


End file.
